Pleading with Despair
by On-the-Other-Side-of-Things
Summary: Has your life changed so drastically you thought you couldn't stop it? That happened to me when i was five. Now i live in a foster home, with four siblings.  And two aren't completely human... Rated T for cussing.


**AN:**

**I would like to thank you guys for your support, and for continuing with this story even though i already kinda fucked it up. But my updates might be spacy do to family, and end of school issues, or for a diffrent known reason. Im also going to keep this short cuz i hate theses damn things almost as much as you, but heres the real first chapter, cuz basically I thought the first one was shitty. So ill update as often as I can. **

_On-the-Other-Side-of-Things_

* * *

Life, is nothing but a daze now. No real beginning, or ending you just live from one day to the next without really enjoying anything. That's at least how life is like for me. Friends abounding me, leaving me for something better, while all I do is die a little and watch them leave.

There's no cure to this disease of numbness. It all fades and blurs together. I cant even tell you what day it is. That's how out of life I am. I live in the night while the darkness swallows me, and only venture out into the day, for the unnecessary likes of school.

School; another reminder of pain. All the clicks together, people screaming, friends making plans for the weekends; while I just sit back and watch the events going on around me. The most painful thing to see is how everyone fits so perfectly into their lives and… I just don't follow into that path.

Its crazy what you come to know while everyone else around you talks about their secrets, you would be shocked to know what I know. Every click here is basically the same except they just dress different and their 'slang' is a little bit different.

RIIIIINNNGGG. RRRIIINNNG.

Ah the bell to signal that another day of torture is over, only to get sent to another. I live in a foster home because at the age of five my parents where brutally murdered in front of me, and one thing I know is that the killer wasn't entirely human. I know this because I saw him snap my fathers neck with one hand while he drunk his blood, and before my mother could even tell me to run, there was a knife in her heart; while my fathers body made a thump while hitting the floor. I still remember her cold, hard, dead eyes staring at me. After that everything went black.

I may have been five at the time but that day never, leaves my head. Always lurking around me, waiting for me to… I don't entirely know yet, and I am too scared to find out.

Finally, the gates to my own personal hell are before me. The house isn't really a house more like a shack that's torn up and broken. I supposedly live here with my foster parents and four other foster kids. Oh the joy. Note my sarcasm. Two are older than me by a year, and the other two are the same age as me.

Jake and Jeremy are twins, and both are seventeen in their senior year. They're both tall and scrawny, but they have a little muscle. Both have light brown hair, and Jake has blue eyes, while Jeremy has green eyes.

The other set of twins are sixteen. They're you average height of a sixteen year old and they both have jet black hair. Peter's eyes are a piercing emerald green, while Alexander's are a deep brown that are almost black. They both have the same body build, muscular but not the type of muscles that scream 'STERIODS'. But there's something off about them, I just can't place it though.

They're to graceful to be human, fast reflexes, and they seem to know what your going to say before you even get the words out of your mouth. But for some reason they cant figure out what im gonna say before I say it. Hmm. Is it because of the genes they got from their parents or is it something else entirely? Could it be the same type of grace and speed as what killed my parents? Or is it an entirely different thing?

I have all these questions for them, but I avoid them, as much as I can. Because truth be told they scare the hell out of me. I remember when they first came here, I was fourteen then, all I did was ask there names, and holy shit you would have thought I told them that I am the secret deadly dark assassin. Ever since that day I avoid them at all costs. Just cant afford to get kicked out of here… again.

This is actually my third foster home. First one I got kicked out of I was ten years old. Lets just say I was smarter than your average ten year olds back then. Well I ended up hacking the schools computer system changed every kids grade to the opposite of the one they had, but as I was walking out of the building I tripped, (of course) and fell onto a ladder which smashed the window, and set off the damn alarms. Still remember that day perfectly. Good times, good times.

Second place I got kicked out of was when I went cliff diving and the cops came just as I was jumping, and lets just say, they thought I went suicidal and called my foster parents. Lets just say they don't live anywhere by cliffs anymore.

So that's how I ended up here, in the attic. But thankfully there's a tree by the attic window so I can sneak out at night, and go hang out at the local pub. Lets say if you have the right connections, you can basically do anything in this small town. There's a couple local bands that hang out there, and that's where I spend most of my time. Since my fosters parents don't do anything for me, I work there, and practically live there.

Humph, the rickety stairs up to the dust infested attic… _my room_. So soon as I pass Jake, and Jeremy and drop off my school stuff, I can go to the pub. I silently open up the front door, and gently shut it, as softly as I can without making it creek. As im climbing up the stairs, guess who decides to make his appearance. Jeremy.

"Where do you think your going Jacelynn?" Great there goes Jeremy trying to act like he owns me again. Does he ever take the hit that im not his puppet? I don't think he does because, his brain is the size of a peanut.

"Hmm, I don't know Jeremy, maybe to _my_ room, that's up these stairs." I don't even think he uses his brain. Maybe that's why I have to do all his homework. Since im sixteen I wonder if I can get legally incapacitated, since I live in shitty conditions, and I have a place to live and have my own job. I'll have to check up on it layer.

"Well maybe you should come with me to my room, it is better." Is he fucking serious, like I really want to go into his room. Alone. With no one else in the house. I think he's gone insane.

"You know I would Jer Bear, but I cant I have a lot of home work to do, and I have to do yours, again so I don't really have any time." I wonder how he likes his new name, this should get a kick out of him. My favorite time of day, bug the famous Jer Bear.

"My names is Jeremy, not Jer Bear, and you don't have to do my homework, I already took care of that." Can you say ewww. Is he really serious?

"Sorry Jer, I cant tonight maybe another time I got work to do." I think I just puked a little. Yep defiantly looking up, about getting officially out of here.

"Well I could help you with your work so you get done faster." Okay what does he want he's never this nice.

"What do you want Jeremy? Just say it already, I got shit to do, places to be, things to shoot, you get it right? I don't have all day." Jeesh, he's as slow as a slug.

"Umm, well I was trying to... uh, take you to my room?" OMFG! Is he insane, because I think he is now. After the two years of shit he gives me he wants me to.... ewww I am not even going to think about that. Its just gross and… ewww. And he's stuttering. This is to sweet to pass up.

"And why would you want to do that Jeremy, I am right here. Why do we need to go to your room." As I was saying this I was slowly pushing him up against the wall, to where he was looking down at me.

"Well see I wanted to-" Jer Bear was abortively cut off to Peter walking in. Damn him I was having fun torturing Jer Bear, and he was stuttering and he was starting to get bold, right at the good part to fuck with his head too.

"Jeremy, June wants to talk with you, along with Jake." When did they get here, I didn't hear a car pull up.

"Yeah, yeah im coming." he said to Peter, he then turned to me and said "We'll continue this later."

"Sorry Jer Bear your times up, im gone tonight remember." I smirked, while he just looked at me like I just kicked his puppy. After a minute of looking at me he finally stalked off.

I was just turning around to run up to my room when someone grabbed my arm.

Peter.

Jeesh, what is it with people and touching me today?

"Take your hand of me now, I don't have time to deal with your shit today. I'm already late enough at it is." Yeah I sounded like a bitch, but I just don't have time its already 2:54 and I have to be at the pub at 3.

He didn't even say anything, he just let me go and walked off. What is up with him now a days? Him and Alexander have been acting stranger than usual.


End file.
